Enamorada de Alguien ¿Prohibido?
by Narcissa-Y
Summary: Si tan solo tu dejaras de verme como tu "amiga"...Te juro que todo seria distinto!...100% Celosa de ella! Drabble/OneShot.... Mala en Sumary U U


**Enamorada De alguien ¿Prohibido?**

**Capitulo: Unico**

**DISCLAIMER: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son totalmente de J.K Roling y yo sin fines de lucro e creado una historia derivada con sus personajes!!

------------------------------------------oOo------------------------------------------------

Pffff ¿¿Por donde empezar??

A ver, emm bueno...Yo soy : **Hermione Jane Granger, Y mi Amigo (lamentablemente solo eso) Se llama Harry Potter. **

Hace tiempo vengo sintiendo esto... Lo veo y "ahhhh" no puedo evitar suspirar!... Y no es que sea un "papacito" pero es que por dioos!

Su mirada, su olor, su manera de hablarme, de tratarme, de estar pendiente de mi... Todo, todo eso me mata, a pesar de sentirlo a veces muy infantil, muy consentido, muy niño... No puedo evitar sentirme atraída hacia el, No puedo evitar verlo, Tenerlo cerca y desear que me abrace, que me bese, que me susurre cositas lindas al oído.

Que me diga que ya no esta prohibido para mi, Que termino con su novia, que me quiere solo a mi!... Pero realmente no creo que esto valla a suceder. Te ves tan feliz con ella, Pero es que yo se que tu conmigo serias perfecto, somos almas gemelas, de verdad te adoro tanto, no se como puedo seguir.

Verte con ella es simplemente una tortura para mi, cuando la besas siento que el cielo se cae, cuando la abrazas hay un maremoto en mi corazon, y no puedo evitar imaginarme siendo ella...

Aun no entiendo como esta siempre conmigo, como me llama tanto, como esta tan pendiente de mi si tiene novia!.

¿En que momento la ve?...

La unica explicación que le consigo es los fines de semana... Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Cada vez que el viernes llega a medio-día... Se que no voy a saber mas de el y eso, (Lo confieso) me da celos? Pero, ¿Por qué?

Si el es solo un amigo... UN AMIGO (sería bueno que me mentalizara y lo internalizara no?, Me lo repetire varias veces a ver si logro captarlo) Aff pero es que simplemente no puedo ya pensarlo como un amigo!. Y menos luego de la conversación que tuvimos el otro día donde me pregunto "Donde quería que me besara" o "Donde dormiría el cuando vaya a visitarme el día en que me mude".

Oh por diios juro que yo casi que le digo:

¿El beso? En la boca, intenso, apasionado, que me haga sentirme que toco las nubes, que me haga vibrarrrrrr! (Bueno realmente hasta un simple roce de mis labios con tus labios provocarian esto en mi, no se porque te quiero tanto pero es asi, no puedo entender ni comprender, solo sentir!)

¿Que donde duermes? Donde quieras... (Eso si se lo dije) y recuerdo que el me contesto, algo que wooow como me encantaria que se hiciera realidad:

- "CONTIGO"

Cuando dijo eso, mi vida pareciaa un cuento de hadas, senti una experiencia tan maravillosa dentro de mi, el imaginarme por un momento, una mitad de segundo, tu y yo solos, JUNTOS, sin nadie ni nada que nos separe, sin esa barrera invisible!!...Pero luego se vuelve a la realidad y me doy cuenta de la situacion. Recuerdo que tienes novia, que yo soy tu amiga, que tu eres mi amigo, y nada mas. A veces pudiera decir que me lanzas miraditas picaronas, con doble sentido. Me encanta cuando me llamas novia por bromear, claro para ti es solo un simple juego pero para mi es la palabra mas bella que puedes dirigirme!, Cuando me agarras el cabello y te ries, gritas que me amas sin cesar, pero aun asi solo soy TU AMIGA??

¡¡Diossssssss!!

Ojala fuera verdad...

Ojala sucediera...

Ojala ...

**¡¡¡NO FUERAS PROHIBIDO!!!!**

------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------

**Hooola lo se el no es muy largo pero bueno es simplemente todo lo que siento, una realidad!! =) Ahora pliiiz díganme si les gusto el fic!! Si esta horrible, si esta buenísimo, si es lo peor. Ideas, consejos, etc. Se aceptan pero plizzz dejen su REVIEW!!!**

Se los agradezco Chauu!

**XOXO  
OJO: no lo olviden denle al botón GO para dejar su REVIEW jejeje**

**Hagan a esta escritora feliz y que pueda dormir bien pensando en sus lindos rew. Aunque sea pongan "Yo lei tu fic" =) Thnksss!!**


End file.
